jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7, unofficially also called Season Joe Bjerg, will be the seventh season of JayGT. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'William Close', Earth Harp Player *'Elements Dance Cru', Clogging Dance Crew *'All Wheel Sports, '''Acrobatic Stunt Bike Group *'Amazing Elizabeth, Aerial Silks Performer *The Rhymatist, Rapper *Jorge & Alexa Narvaez, Vocal Duo *Ben Blaque, Crossbow Shooter *Light Wire Theater, Light-Up Suit Dance Group *Serengeti Steve, Daredevil *Todd Oliver & Irving, Dog Ventriloquist and Comedian *Stick and Move Dance Crew, Dancing Duo *Loyalty Dance Team, Dance Group *Simply Sergio, Singer *Maurice & Shanice Hayes, Vocal Duo *Aoni Jackson, Stripper Magician *Miss Les, Singer *Matthew McAvene, Singer/Guitarist *Gary Benard Hall, Singer *Anna Ranoso, Novelty Act *Rhett & Link, Novelty Act *Sanjay K, Singer/Pianist *AmiBeth, Singer/Guitarist *Sexy Sax Man, Saxophone Player *Sanjula Vamana, Sideshow Performer *Kazoo Chorus, Kazoo Playing Group *Stormin' Norman, Pumpkin Carver *Reggie, Singer and Dancer *David J. Watson, Magician https://youtu.be/sAL4Gyknf-o?t=88 *David Garibaldi and His CMYK's, Painting Dance Group *Cristin Sandu, Acrobat *LCD - Lisa Clark Dancers, Dance Group *Jarrett & Raja, Magician and Pianist *Micah Gregorio, Singer *Rock Star Juggler Mike Price, Juggler *Dave Burleigh, Comedian and Impressionist *Luiz Meneghin, Opera Singer *Granny G, Rapper *Michael Nejad, Instrumentalist *Tim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist *Funk Beyond Control, Dance Group *The Emily Anne Band, Band *Kellen Erskine, Standup Comedian *LionDanceMe, Lion Dance Acrobatic Group *Turf, Depressed Contortionist *Mr. Special, Pocket Trumpet Player and Bicycle Rider *Big Boys with Poise, Novelty Act *Blues Wizards, Band *R.A.I.D., Dance Group *Louis Monteilh Jr., Singer and Dancer *Jennifer Bliman, French horn player *Mars Greene, Singer *Kim McAfee, Hip-Hop Opera Singer *Kotton Kandy, Dancer *Seattle Cossacks, Motorcycle Group *Annie Oakley's Wild West Show, Dog and Horse Act *Dia Grace, Singer and Dancer *The Flyte Cru, Basketball Dunking Group *Max the Acrobat, Aerial Performer *New York Irish Dance Company, Irish Dance Group *Jason Cordero, Pianist *Olate Dogs, Dog Act *Horse, Nutshot Taker *Wordspit, the Illest!, Band *Burton Crane, Rapper *Mir Money, Rapper *The Boys on Q, Band *CRASH, Band *John Pizzi, Comedic Ventriloquist *Donovan & Rebecca, Acrobats *Unity in Motion, Dance Group *Ivy Rose, Band *All Beef Patty, Singer *Tom Cotter, Standup Comedian *Stepz, Dancer *Ronald Charles, Singer and Dancer *PB & J, Roller Skating Dancers *Broken Box Mime Theater, Mime Group *Dwayne Atlas, Singer and Guitarist *Eva Levitis, Singer *Genghis Barbie, Horn Group *Nancy Redman, Stand-up Comedienne *The Savage Men, Stripper Dance Group *Inspire the Fire, Singing and Dancing Group *All That!, Clogging Group *Alesya Gulevich, Hula-Hoop Artist *Hawley Magic, Magic Duo *Boss, Dance Group *The Distinguished Men of Brass, Brass Band *Ulysses, Singer *NC Bikini Bombshells, Dance Group *Kikimora Studio, Novelty Act *Valentino, The Real Life Edward Scissorhands, Hair Stylist *Deb au Nare' Dancer *'Funk Revival, Dance Group *Bromie, Rapper *Dmitry Stadnikov, Dancer *Human Jump Rope - The Fantastic Quartette, Acrobatic Group *The Lyrical Master Shermy D, Dancer *Stand Up 8, Fire Group *Michael Griffin, Escape Artist *Isaac Brown, Singer and Dancer *Spencer Horsman, Escape Artist *Clark Academy, Irish Dance Group *Svet, Hip-Hop Violinist *Luna, Singer and Guitarist *Metane, Rapper *Royal Flush Dance Crew, Dance Group *Jake Wesley Rogers, Singer and Guitarist *Gamma Phi Circus, Aerial Group *Randy Oitker, Archer *Cliff's Demo Team, Martial Arts Team *Danielle Stallings, Singer *Alex Lund, Singer and Guitarist *Chad Mullins, Singer and Guitarist *Oak and Gorski, Guitarist and Cellist *Cut Throat Freak Show & Eric Odditorium, Sideshow Act *Tom Bonham, Puppeteer *Louie Linda Roseman Weiss, Singer and Drummer *Kathy Bertram, Strongwoman *Hip Hop Chicken, Chicken Suit Dancer *Josh Orr, Trick Roper *Little Ozzy, Ozzy Osbourne Impersonator *Ron Christopher Porter Jr., Movie Voiceover Act *Curtis Cutts Bey, Singer and Dancer *Sebastien "El Charro de Oro", Mariachi Singer *Bandbaz Brothers, Acrobats *Tim Poe, Lying Country Singer *Ganbaatar Contortion Sisters, Contortionists *Edon, Singer and Pianist *Joe Castillo, Sand Artist *David "The Bullet" Smith, Human Cannonball *Manly Price, Impressionist *Tinderbox Circus Sideshow, Sideshow Act *Lulu, Pole Dancer *Aurora Light Painters, Light Painting Group *Eric & Olivia, Guitarist and Singer *Eric Dittelman, Mind Reader *Summer Lacy, Aerialist *Nikki Jensen, Singer and Guitarist *Elusive, Dancer *Andrew De Leon, Opera Singer *Albert Berken, Singer/Dancer/Acrobat *Michael Reed, Washboard Player *Joe Bjerg, Joe Bjerg *Doppelganger Circus Sideshow, Sideshow Act *JADA, Singing Group *The Inflatamaniacs, Dance Group *Cubby, Dancer *Richard Grossman, Opera Singer *The Untouchables, Dance Group *The Scott Brothers, Dancers *Charlie C, Singer *Taylor Reed, Magician *American BMX Stunt Team, BMX Team *Take Two,' Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne Impersonators *'High Voltage "Street Beatz", Tap Dance Group *New Guard America, Rifle Drill Team *Lindsey Norton, Acrobatic Dancer *Big Barry, Singer *Puppets On Hand, Puppeteer Group *Rangers in Reality, Singing and Dancing Group *Mr. Lo's Paper Show, Paper Tearer *The Air Sexpert, Air Sex Act *Gateway Performance Productions, Novelty Act *Captain Dan & The Scurvy Crew, Pirate Rap Group *Twiggy the Waterskiing Squirrel, Waterskiing Squirrel *Chuck and the Dazzling Dames, Dance Group *Jungle Man Bruce and The Leopard Lady, Dancing Vocal Duo *Richard, Dancing Man, Dancer *Lil Starr, Tap Dancer *Benn Mendoza Circus, Circus Group *The All Ways, Band *The Williams Bruthuz, Dancers *Octavius Womack, Singer *Frank Roche, Comedian and Impressionist *The Two Bits, Tap Dancers *Jacob Williams, Standup Comedian *787 Crew, Dance Group *Mary Joyner, Singer *Smooch Piggy, Pig Act *Jim Adkins, Martial Artist *CeZara Russu, Rapper and Dancer *Dreamer Zo, Dancer *Debbie Victor, Ballet Dancer and Animal Impressionist *Hartel Dance Group, Dance Group *Trish Paytas, Rapper *Mark Ofuji, Standup Comedian and Impressionist Skipping Auditions *Roxy Doll, Singer *Brianna Price, Singer and Guitarist *Cecilia Detwiler, Singer *Justin Rivera, Magician *Sammy Obeid, Comedian *Daniel Park, Singer and Guitarist *Giani, Magician *The Cos Fam, Dancing Trio *Tevin McGuire, Singer *Rob Hayes, Rapper *Battle Born, Dance Group *Old Shoes, New Shoes, Tap Dancers *Kota Sports, Scooter Stunt Team *Lil Babywockee''', Dancer Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons